Season 28
Episode 1 Daniel's Tomato Salad with Pig Ears & Papya Vinaigrette.png Elderoy's Roasted Pig Ear Salad with Pretzel Croutons.png Stacey's Fried Pig Ears with Beer Braised Cabbage.png Meny's Pretzel Fattoush with Hummus.png Elderoy's Pan-Roasted Grouper with Purple Potatoes.png Meny's Grouper with Fumet & Grilled Sweet Potatoes.png Daniel's Poached Grouper with Spiced Lentils.png Elderoy's Chocolate Cake Sandwich with Crispy Artichoke.png Meny's Dessert Pizza with Grilled Apples & Raspberries.png Episode 2 Adam's FroYo & Sausage Mac n Cheese.png Georgeann's Pasta e Fagioli.png Dafna's Smoked Sausage Sope with Dry Salsa.png Thiago's Charred Cabbage Salad with Lemon Crema.png Dafna's Fried Kidneys with Lentil Beet Hummus & Salad.png Adam's Kidneys with Braised Lentils and Cockles.png Thiago's Sautéed Kidneys with Beets Three Ways.png Adam's Peanut Butter Chocolate Wafer Fritters.png Dafna's Coffee Glazed Sticky Bun with Raspberry Madeira Sauce.png Episode 3 Roro's Seared Liver with Napa Cabbage & Edamame Salad .png Deborah's Crispy Liver with Cinnamon Licorice Sauce.png Mo's Grape-Glazed Fried Livers with Radicchio Cilantro Salad.png Raffaele's Crostone Toscano with Chicken Liver Pâté.png Deborah's Seared Duck Breast with Orange Glazed Apples.png Mo's Jerk Duck Breast with Frangipane Bread Pudding.png Roro's Duck à L'orange with Pear Compote.png Roro's Panna Cotta Cream with Egg Waffle Crumble.png Deborah's Apple Blueberry Crumble with Bison Jerky Caramel.png Episode 4 Silvia's Vanilla Crab Saffron Broth with Asparagus.png Andre's Thai-Inspired Soup & Dumplings.png Jackie's Sweet & Spicy Curried Noodles.png Adam's Crab with Almond Brown Butter & Butterfly Leaf Gremolata.png Andre's Spice-Rubbed Boar with Pickled Mango.png Jackie's Grilled Boar Chop with Mango Guajillo Sauce.png Adam's Pan-Seared Boar with Sautéed Potatoes.png Jackie's Duck Mousse Filled Crêpe with Cinnamon Sugar Sea Beans.png Andre's Saffron Sponge Cake with Sea Bean Brittle.png Episode 5 Meny's Steamed Clams with Chickpea Pancake.png Andre's Steamed Clams with Crispy Pork.png Deborah's Flatbread with Mangalista Pork & Tardivo Salad.png Adam's Ceviche with Mangalista Burger Sauce.png Andre's Lamb Stew with Cardoon Chutney.png Deborah's Roasted Leg of Lamb with Blue Cheese Polenta.png Adam's Lamb Ragù with Blue Cheese Cream.png Adam's Mandarin Ice Cream with Mandarin Bourbon Shot.png Andre's Caramelized Onion Ice Cream with Mandarin Raspberry Salad.png Episode 6 Episode 7 Sean's Green Apple & Shishito Gazpacho.png Emily's Mission Burrito & Garlic Fry Hash with Cumin Crema.png Joe's Mission Burrito Balls.png Mariko's Spiced Beef with Shishito Vinaigrette.png Emily's Quail with Quinoa & Beer Sauce.png Joe's Five Spice Quail with Beer Pan Jus.png Sean's Stuffed Quail with Faux Membrillo & Marinated Chinese Okra.png Joe's Sourdough Crepe with Chocolate Coffee Caramel.png Emily's Berry Pomegranate Crumble with Sage Mascarpone.png Episode 8 Junior's Tortellini Ragù.png Lauren's Warm Tortellini Salad with Caramel Vinaigrette.png Crystal's Caramelized Tortellini over Salad.png Daniel's Fried Tortellini with Bottarga Caramel Sauce.png Lauren's Lemon Dijon Marlin with Jambalaya Reduction.png Daniel's Peppercorn Crusted Marlin with Chocolate Garlic Foam.png Junior's Pan-Seared Marlin with Chocolate Kale.png Junior's Coconut Lime Pickle Ice Cream with Rambutan Mango Empanada.png Lauren's Apple Puff Pastry Napoleon.png Episode 9 Adrianna's Zucchini Lobster Roll.png Ken's Poached Lobster with Castle Cake Croutons.png Dean's Lobster with Fresh Berries.png Allison's Maine-Style Lobster Roll.png Allison's Chowder with Chickpea Chard Pesto.png Ken's Steamed Mussels with Chorizo & Fermented Swiss Chard.png Adrianna's Asian Noodle Soup with Pickled Red Onion.png Ken's Bourbon Gelato with Pickled Fruit Salad.png Adrianna's Empanadas with Mascarpone Whipped Topping.png Episode 10 Mike's Fried Rattlesnake Salad with Cherimoya & Rhubarb Gastrique.png Mitchell's Fried Rattlesnake with Asian-Style Cherimoya.png Erin's Venom Salad with Shaved Cherimoya.png John's Hot & Sour Snake Wraps with Roasted Cherimoya.png Mitchell's Tuscan Alligator with Fried Oyster.png Erin's Gulf Coast Gator with Brussels Sprout Salad.png Mike's Pan-Seared Alligator with Absinthe Oyster Pan Sauce.png Erin's Pound Cake with Watermlon Granita.png Mitchell's Huitlacoche Purée with Marinated Watermelon.png Episode 11 Mark's Baby Leeks Two Ways with Scotch Egg Crema.png Lenny's Scotch Egg Salad with Crema Stewed Poblanos.png Katherine's Stuffed Poblano with Cilantro Lime Crema.png Bruce's Twice Fried Scotch Egg with Truffle Crema Aioli.png Bruce's Mackerel Cake with Grilled Vegetables.png Katherine's Fennel & Orange Mackerel with Grilled Eggplant.png Mark's Sautéed Mackerel with Eggplant Caponata.png Katherine's Cherry Hand Pie with Fresh Whipped Cream.png Mark's Cereal Milk Panna Cotta with Cherries Two Ways.png Episode 12 Miles & Stephanie's Bacon-Wrapped Date with Martini Demi-Glace.png Teyo & Elena's Spicy Date Glazed Scallop with Buddha's Hand.png Santana & Ian's Seared Scallops with Herb Salad.png Sally & Peter's Scallop Salad with Dirty Martini Cream Sauce.png Santana & Ian's Bucatini Basket with Roasted Squash.png Teyo & Elena's Mole Bucatini with Veal Meatballs.png Miles & Stephanie's Veal Meatballs with Honeynut Marinara.png Santana & Ian's Rice Pudding with Rose Hot Chocolate.png Miles & Stephanie's Apple Rosette with Mangosteen Jam.png Episode 13 Sara's Salmon & Arugula Salad with Ezekiel Bread Croutons.png Justin's Seared Salmon with Honey Vinaigrette.png Areli's Citrus Spiced Salmon with Spinach Salad.png Hanoch's Shabbat Salmon Stew.png Areli's Pan-Seared Lamb with Olive Butter.png Hanoch's Taste of Lebanon.png Sara'a Baked Lamb Steak with Olive & Cheese Crostini.png Hanoch's Non-Dairy Rugelach with Non-Dairy Whipped Cream.png Areli's Buñelos with Carrots & Figs.png Episode 14 Jonathan's Wood-Fired Octopus with Napa Herbs.png Ashley's Charred Octopus with Apple & Sausage Salad.png Bryan's Grilled Octopus Salad with Octopus and Cauliflower Sausage Purée.png Chad's Deconstructed Bành Mí with Pickled Cauliflower.png Ashley's Southwestern Veal Chop with Nacho Crumble.png Chad's Memphis-Style Veal Chop with Slaw & BBQ Sauce.png Jonathan's Oaxacan Block Party with Salsa Verde & Radish Slaw.png Chad's Pineapple Bread Pudding with Burnt Honey Brittle.png Jonathan's Grilled Pineapple with Butterscotch and Cannoli Cream.png Episode 15 Christopher's Lamb Belly Flatbread with Arugula Salad.png Karen's Grapefruit BBQ Lamb Belly with Cumin Spiced Flatbread.png Sophina's Lamb Belly Salad with Feta & Pistachios.png Nate's Lamb Belly Flatbread with Baked Bean Purée.png Karen's Parika Grilled Halibut with Beurre Blanc & Grilled Leeks.png Sophina's Grilled Halibut with Grilled Radicchio Salad.png Christopher's Halibut en Papillote.png Sophina's Smoked Fruit Salsa with Tamarind Cream Sauce.png Christopher's Cinnamon Bun with Strawberry Raspberry Coulis.png Episode 16 Daniel's Grilled Abalone with Swiss Chard.png Brian's Abalone & Chard Salad with Bacon.png Jason's Grilled Abalone with Raisin Vinaigrette.png Charles's Chili-Crusted Abalone with Raisin Spa Water Purée.png Brian's Grilled Ribeye with Grilled Pádron Peppers.png Jason's Ribeye Cowboy Steak with Grilled Onion.png Daniel's Center-Cut of Ribeye with Greek Yogurt.png Jason's Grilled Burrito with Cocoa Nib Mousse.png Daniel's Poached Pears with Trifle Mousse.png Episode 17 Tony's Spice-Crusted Tri Tip with Grilled Avocado.png Chrissy's Grilled Tri-Tip with Radicchio Avocado Salad.png Tracy's Tri-Tip Taco with Rose Petal Chili Sauce.png Ken's Rose Petal & Chipotle Glazed Tri Tip with Grilled Hen of the Woods.png Chrissy's Smoked Snapper with Pickled Beet Stems.png Tracy's Grilled Snapper with Roasted Beets & Potatoes.png Tony's Grilled Snapper with Hummus.png Tony's Olive Oil Pain Perdu with Cheddar Cream.png Chrissy's Bread Pudding with Cheddar Crisp.png Episode 18 Tony's Pork Jowl with Escarole Salsa Verde.png Sophina's Pig Face Salad with Escarole & Orange.png Jonathan's Smoked Pork Jowl with Lemon Crema.png Daniel's Parilla Mixto.png Sophina's Grilled Porterhouse with Red Curry Sauce.png Jonathan's Porterhouse with Tartar Sauce.png Daniel's Garlic Crusted Strip Loin with Clams in their own Sauce.png Sophina's Babka Brownie with Grilled Bananas.png Daniel's Babka Pain Perdu with Red Wine Syrup.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 28